792
Aristede steals the hand of Count Petofi from Quentin. Synopsis : Collinwood at the turn of the century. With Barnabas' help Quentin Collins has escaped from jail only to find that he is still imprisoned by the grotesque face of a stranger. Magda thinks the gypsies sent Aristede and she mentions a King Johnny Romana again. She thought they had a little time before he sent someone or came himself. Quentin suggests that they contact Angelique but Magda says, "She could be anywhere on Earth or in hell." Magda also says, "She's trouble, she's always trouble." Quentin will do it anyway, "I won't have to hide in a world where there's no hiding places." Evan wakes up and sees an out of focus Angelique, a very good way to bring her back for the moment. Angelique seems to talk to him as if she knows him from another life, as if he’s Nicholas Blair, which he’s not. "And you stayed," she says, inexplicably. She wants to re-establish herself to the bosom of the Collins family, "That's where I belong." It seems to be 8 pm. She wants Evan to lie for her to them and tell the family that he knew her before she knew and married Barnabas. That she was his unwilling victim. When Magda opens the door to Angelique. She tells them she just happened to be wandering by. When Quentin explains the hand is no longer here, Magda says, "I wish he was lying but he’s telling the truth." Evan telephones Collinwood and speaks to Edward about Angelique. Angelique wants to talk to Quentin alone so makes Magda leave, "And don’t eavesdrop." She will have a price for helping him. Aristede is at the docks, smoking a cigar. Angelique appears and he tells her he's from no place and everyplace. She fakes that she is an actress and a puppeteer. She borrows a scented handkerchief from him and fakes a voice that she is pretending to be Aristede's voice. It is not very good, he says. She uses it to choke the doll and hence, Aristede. Memorable quotes : Aristede (to Quentin): You’ll have to find some other way out of your difficulties. And I hope you do. I really hope so. That face doesn’t suit you at all. ---- : Magda (to Quentin): Ah, together we are nothing. A gypsy who's as good as dead and a...and a man who is a stranger to himself. I would laugh if there was any laughing left in me. ---- : Angelique (to Evan): You do your part. I'll do mine. In no time at all, Reverend Trask will be eating out of my hand. Dramatis personae * Grayson Hall as Magda *Lara Parker as Angelique *Humbert Allen Astredo as Evan Hanley * David Selby as Quentin Collins * Michael Stroka as Aristede Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 793. * This is the thirteenth episode with no pre-Barnabas cast members, and without Jonathan Frid, the fourth episode with an all-post-Barnabas cast. Story * Aristede's dagger, named 'the Dancing Girl', was made by a Persian swordsmith. * The gypsies would usually send an elder of the tribe to get something as important as the hand of Count Petofi. * Collinsport 332 contacts Collinwood. * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Magda: Barnabas got Quentin out of jail. * TIMELINE: Madga thought she would have a little time before King Johnny would send gypsies after her for stealing the hand. 8pm: Evan phones Collinwood. Bloopers and continuity errors * At the end of the previous episode, when Quentin opens the box, the Hand has the wrist facing the camera. In the recap at the beginning of this episode, the fingers are facing the camera. * In the reprise, when Quentin shoves Evan into the bureau, one of the doors of the bureau opens. * When Quentin is invoking Angelique to appear, he raises his head, and on closeup, you can see where his "ugly" makeup/prosthetic ends on his neck. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 792 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 792 - Dances with WolvesCategory:Dark Shadows episodes